


Tradition

by bloodsugar



Series: ABO Hope County [1]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha!Rook, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Instincts, M/M, Omega!Joseph, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsugar/pseuds/bloodsugar
Summary: Back in the day alphas only fought each other for survival or breeding rights, and in the most basic terms Rook has just won his.
Relationships: Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed, Male Deputy | Judge/Joseph Seed
Series: ABO Hope County [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639483
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Tradition

The odd thing about Joseph Seed is that he is the most powerful man in the state of Montana, maybe even in the entirety of the US as far as Rook is concerned. And yet, he is an omega. 

  
Rook doesn’t mean to be the cliche dumb alpha, assuming all omegas are weak and submissive. He really tries to be open minded and normally succeeds, especially with omega friends like the ones he grew up with, and with badass omegas like Jess and Sharky fighting by his side. 

But Joseph Seed is not a rogue vigilante kicking ass with the Resistance. He is the leader of a cult, with thousands of peggies holding their breaths at his every word. They would all _kill_ for him, some of them already have. So the amount of influence he has over all these people has Rook perplexed. 

Nothing about Joseph strikes Rook as omega. Not the way he speaks, walks; none of his actions or goals. If anything, kidnapping and torture spells ‘alpha’, but there Rook goes again being sexist toward both alphas _and_ omegas. 

Rook and Joseph don’t run into each other a lot, which is probably lucky for Rook given their designations. He certainly doesn’t want to fall prey to Joseph’s natural charms, as even he is not immune to that type of thing. 

Which is why it is extra unfortunate that the first time Rook sees Joseph after a lengthy hiatus is when Rook is straight after a rut - one that he did not share with anyone, so no proper relief was had. That is not to say Rook’s first reaction upon encountering Joseph is wanting to jump the omega’s bones, it just means Rook is a bit more prone to his basic instincts than usual. 

Rook has just crossed the border between John and Faith’s regions, coming up on the road leading to, and past, Joseph’s compound. He hears yelling from the nearby cabin and makes his way down the slope to it, curious. He lifts his rifle, readying it to fire when he hears the familiar voices. 

“You’re making a mistake.”

“Hands up, Seed, and I just might spare your pretty head and not put a bullet in it.” 

That voice belongs to a Resistance member called Kyle - a proper dickhead alpha who is more trigger happy than most hitmen. Rook has met him a few times and hated him each one, never understanding Grace’s appreciation of the man. Then again Rook has very little in common with Grace personality wise so clearly this douche has _some_ sort of appeal. 

The douche in question does in fact have Joseph Seed at gunpoint when Rook reaches the scene. What Joseph is doing at that house is beyond Rook, and the dead peggies still bleeding on the ground will undoubtedly be of no use explaining the situation either. 

Joseph meets Rook’s eyes as soon as Rook is within sight, his expression calm but for the slight frown on his handsome face. 

Kyle is standing a few feet away, blood splatter all over him, his back to Rook. Rook sees his muscular back stiffen though and then the alpha sniffs the air. 

“Oh what do you know, it’s the hero of Hope County, the junior Deputy,” he says, his voice too loud and boasting. It immediately bugs Rook, the inconvenience of his too recent rut making him more irritable. 

Junior deputy or not, Rook figures he has a couple of years on this guy, so at least some level of respect should be given. 

“What’s going on?” he asks, stepping past the other alpha and into his line of vision. It’s as Rook was taught in the academy - close enough to intervene, far enough to establish boundaries and keep the peace. 

Of course with Rook’s luck, Kyle is not exactly a peaceful alpha. 

“What’s going on is that I’ve been doing _your_ job, getting rid of these peggies.” Kyle motions toward the dead bodies then and Rook almost cringes at how casual it is. A quick glance at Joseph Seed shows him that he’s not the only one finding the alpha’s manners in poor taste. 

Rook is wondering what the alpha is about to do next when Kyle uses his gun to point Joseph up toward the road where a van is parked. 

“Let’s go, Seed, we don’t have all day.” 

The good news is, Rook doesn’t think Kyle will outright shoot Joseph Seed dead. The bad news? Joseph remains rooted on the spot. He looks light years away from moving, actually. Rook is once again confused by this atypical omega behaviour. Any other omega would have complied, if at the very least driven by survival instinct. 

“I am not going anywhere with you,” Joseph says then, unnecessarily. If Rook didn’t know any better, he’d say this was a show of dominance - one alpha trying to show another who is superior. Either way, it can lead to nothing good. 

Kyle’s eyes fill with rage, fast, and Rook is running on instinct alone when he steps between them, covering Joseph from the other alpha’s sight. While his intention is to prevent violence, the action alone can be interpreted in different ways, most of which lead to one thing. Confrontation. 

“Leave right now or I will shoot you both.” 

It’s all too damn basic. Rook, an alpha straight out of rut, is stepping in the way of another alpha, who is high on murder perceived as success and trying to get to an omega. Kyle is not interested in sex in this case, but Rook intervening is just about enough to constitute as a challenge. 

They fucking warned Rook about this in the academy. His bravery is easily misconstrued as an act of aggression by his fellow alphas. 

Unfortunately Rook can’t let Joseph anger Kyle further and he can’t let Kyle shoot Joseph Seed in blind anger so... 

He crosses the distance to the other alpha in a second, knocking the gun out of his hand. Kyle’s roar of rage and disbelief is immediate and his fist is swinging in the direction of Rook’s face within moments. 

Rook has a few inches on him, and he’s lighter on his feet too, which helps him react fast enough to shove Kyle’s arm out of the way before it makes contact. He grabs the alpha by the back of the neck and knees him in the stomach just strong enough to have him heave for breath. 

“Get out of here!” Rook yells at Joseph, internally cursing his luck. They finally had Seed and now they have to let him go again to save his life. 

Rook doesn’t have a chance to actually watch Joseph walk away because Kyle brings his weight down on Rook’s left foot, momentarily distracting him. His next attempt to punch Rook is successful, his knuckles landing in Rook’s jawline and almost having him lose his balance. Rook ducks out of the way of the next swing and wastes no time in shoving his shoulder into Kyle’s chest and tackling him to the ground. They land down hard, the breath knocked out of the other alpha and Rook taking the opportunity to straddle Kyle’s thighs and put his gun to Kyle’s neck in warning. 

“Stay down,” he says, “I mean it.” 

It’s not elegant or right, as far as warnings go, but it does the job well enough. Kyle breathes heavily for a while but then puts his hands up begrudgingly. 

Rook helps the alpha get up and dusts himself off, his gaze still wary and careful. He’s not interested in round two. 

Before Kyle turns to leave he spits in Rook’s feet, the gesture rude. A poor loser alpha showing he still doesn’t respect his opponent. Rook has been here before and his inner alpha itches to demand that respect every time. 

“Fine, enjoy the bitch then, you’ve earned him,” Kyle says as he walks away. 

Momentarily confused, Rook looks around to find Joseph Seed still lingering in his spot. 

_Earned him_. 

Rook’s inner alpha is proud, itching for the fuck to seal his victory. 

He is not in rut anymore and Joseph smells like he is far from his next heat, but this is still ironically inconvenient. Back in the day alphas only fought each other for survival or breeding rights, and in the most basic terms Rook has just won his. 

“Why are you still here?” he asks, his mouth dry. 

Joseph steps toward him slowly, head tilted to the side, contemplating Rook as he does. 

“I couldn’t leave you, Alpha,” he says.

Those words, said in the omega’s soft but firm voice, send a thrill down Rook’s body. Joseph still sounds atypical, and he doesn’t even seem to be hormonally driven to address Rook that way, and yet it still makes Rook feel like a teen alpha having his first wet dream. 

When Joseph reaches him Rook leans down to nose Joseph’s hair to smell him. The omega smells of peace and quiet, ironic given who he is. It shouldn’t give Rook a boner, but it does, and he finds himself shifting on his feet, feeling uncomfortable. 

“You can go,” he tries again, his last line of defence. Everything inside Rook is screaming at him to get Joseph on his knees and sink deep inside him, _right now_. 

Joseph shakes his head slowly, the frown back on his face. He seems conflicted as he turns his back to Rook and heads into the house silently. 

Rook shouldn’t follow him. It’s a bad idea to get involved with Joseph Seed of all people, further than he already has. He’ll be given a hard time for even fighting another alpha to save Joseph’s life, let alone if he actually claims the omega as his prize from an accidental alpha challenge. 

And yet the second Joseph disappears into the house Rook follows, his feet leading him into the living room first, then the bedroom, as he follows Joseph’s scent. 

When Rook enters the room Joseph is already climbing on the bed, his movements controlled but inviting. Rook is outright staring, hard in his pants and wanting to pull Joseph’s lithe body to his, to feel the omega move against him. He really should turn and walk away but instead he watches Joseph work his jeans open and slide them down those lean thighs. 

The omega is bare underneath. He shimmies out of his boots and jeans entirely, in front of Rook’s wide gaze, and he finally bends over, presenting. It’s inappropriate between people who aren’t lovers; it’s old schooled, ridiculous. 

It’s the hottest thing Rook has had the pleasure to witness in the past _decade_. 

Rook steps to the bed, his eyes glued to Joseph’s spread legs and his taut round ass. He smells the slick and sees it between the omega’s cheeks, wanting to bury his face there and lick until Joseph is a squirming mess. So he does, leaning over the bed and nudging at one cheek gently before he tongues the rim. At the omega’s answering whine Rook swirls his tongue rhythmically, poking inside every once in a while to get a better taste. It doesn’t take much of that to get Joseph panting and keening, his whole body trembling on the bed. 

Finding the time for words now long gone, Rook keeps it up until the pressure in his jeans is too much to bear and the omega’s thighs are shaking like Joseph might collapse. Rook halts his ministrations and gets up then, removes his belt immediately and unbuttons his jeans. He shoves them down in a hurry, feeling impatient. 

Joseph is still in the presenting position on the bed, and Rook watches his back rise and fall steadily as the omega tries to regain his breath. Rook eyes the giant cross tattoo on Joseph’s back. It seems wrong somehow that they’re not facing each other. 

Rook takes Joseph by the legs and pulls him to the edge of the bed, rolling him over. The omega lands on his back with a small huff and gives Rook a questioning look, his blue eyes narrowed. Rook reaches down to spread Joseph’s legs wordlessly in reply and moves to settle between them. It feels so natural somehow to do it that, Rook can’t help but wonder if he’s losing his mind. 

What feels surprisingly natural too is Joseph lifting his arm to beckon Rook closer, and as the alpha complies the omega raises his thighs to cradle Rook in between, his skin soft to the touch. 

Rook nuzzles Joseph’s neck in appreciation, guiding his length to the omega’s wet entrance. He pushes inside slowly, inch by inch, a low groan stuck in his throat with the effort not to just shove into the omega’s warmth. It has been a while since Rook last had sex, longer since he fucked a male omega, but it almost feels better than he remembers it. 

By the time Rook bottoms out Joseph has opened up nicely for him, his tight channel massaging and milking the alpha’s length. Rook hums in approval and grinds his hips against Joseph’s, nudging himself deeper inside. It’s heaven - hot, wet, soft and snug. If Rook didn’t know better he would stay inside Joseph Seed forever. 

He rocks Joseph into the bed, starting to build a slow pace at first, barely pulling out before pressing back in. The omega’s arms come up around Rook to palm at his back and hold him close as Joseph moans softly in Rook’s ear. The gesture is so intimate it catches Rook completely off guard, his movements stuttering before he recovers and resumes his steady pumping. 

Kyle has probably spread the rumour about this by now, half of the nearest Resistance outposts is likely whispering about this, about what the alpha Deputy is doing to the sole omega Seed, the worst of the Seed siblings. Who knows what they’re saying about them, Rook wonders, the thought alone pushing his alpha to go a little harder, a little faster. He _wants_ Joseph to keep making those pretty sounds for him, make more of them. Rook growls quietly in the omega’s neck, listens into every gasp and moan Joseph makes and relishes in it. 

Rook has never really noticed until now how soft and sensual The Father is; he’s never noticed anything so omegan about Joseph Seed at all. But with each smooth glide into Joseph’s wetness Rook notices more and more - sweet smell, supple skin, lean chest arching up into his, slim legs squeezing him so gently in encouragement. _Omega_ , Rook thinks and thrusts, thrusts, finding his rhythm. 

The sound of Rook’s dick sliding in and out of the omega’s wet channel is beautiful and obscene in the empty house. It joins Joseph’s sweet whines, mixes with them, gives Rook’s alpha the approval he still craves even after years of evolution. Rook has evolved past a lot of alpha weaknesses, but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to resist Joseph ever again after this. The feeling of Joseph around him, under him, and the noises of pleasure he makes because of what Rook is doing - they will stay with Rook, he knows as much. 

He can’t believe this started with an ill advised intervention and a consequent alpha-alpha fight. Alphas giving into their worst instincts, then an omega as strong and independent as Joseph Seed giving into his own. With Joseph’s ass squeezing and milking Rook’s cock like this, Rook can only consider the omega’s instinct as good, _very good_ , _the best_ , really. He’s grateful to Joseph for giving him this, giving himself over to Rook and accepting him deep inside. 

Perhaps the omega would even let Rook knot him and pump him full of cum, seal Rook’s status as the alpha who won breeding rights. It’s so primal and non-consequential in light of Joseph not being in heat, but Rook’s every instinct is telling him to do it. His alpha is so certain the omega would let him.

Rook wants to make sure Joseph gets just as much out of this. In the back of his mind he knows sexual relief or pleasure is not the reason the omega presented for him, which is all the more reason to make sure Joseph has the best orgasm of his life. Rook adjusts his hips upon re-entry to find the omega’s sweet spot and makes sure to graze it every time after. 

Joseph’s whines turn into moans, increasing in volume, the “Ahh, ahh, ahh,” spilling unbidden from his lips and filling the room. His thighs bounce under the strength of Rook’s thrusts and open up lewdly to accommodate the alpha’s larger form. 

Intent on making Joseph finish first, Rook shoves his hand between them and takes the omega’s hard cock in hand. He fists it and changes his grip a few times until Joseph is stiffening under him, then takes that as a good sign and jerks the length relentlessly, timing it with his own pumping inside. 

“Roo-, Alpha,” Joseph tries both, and unlike his body language they both sound unpracticed and hesitant. Rook sees that as all the more reason to consider himself lucky as hell to be the one doing this and doubles his efforts. Between the tight squeeze of the alpha’s hand and the pounding Joseph starts to tremble all over within moments, coming soon after. 

Rook uses the last of his self control to resist the way the omega’s orgasm is milking his cock as though it’s trying to pull his knot inside. He keeps his movements just long enough to slide in deep but wraps his fingers around the base, refusing to tie them together. The alpha in him wants it really bad but it’s not right. 

He comes with a groan, unable to stop himself from shooting deep, his seed splattering the omega’s warm insides. Through his orgasmic haze, Rook fights the desire to bite into the omega’s bonding mark and instead buries his face in Joseph’s chest. 

“ _Oh, Alpha_...” Joseph shudders under him. There is something in his tone that Rook vaguely recognizes as an attempt to soothe.

During Rook’s last thrusts the omega is pliant underneath him, but they both slowly start to regain their senses. The air around them changes, even as they ride the last of their synched orgasms out. 

Rook remembers the dead peggies lying outside, the county split in factions fighting each other, the Resistance waiting for him to lead them. What would everyone say if they saw what he just did to The Father? 

He leans his face into Joseph’s neck, inhaling the scent of properly fucked omega with a subconscious hum. Joseph shivers and pushes gently at him, the action half-hearted. 

Rook can relate fully, with his own dilemma in mind. 

“I told you to get out of here,” he murmurs. 

  
  



End file.
